


Cold Night, Warm Bodies

by SpicyAllister



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Making Out, Outdoor Sex, Riding, Sub Hank Anderson, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyAllister/pseuds/SpicyAllister
Summary: Hank and Connor spend the night outside in the backyard stargazing, but things get a bit heated on that cold night.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Cold Night, Warm Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> oof finally the last one of past twitter threads, now time to work on new stuff, so apologies for the longer gaps of time in between new posted works ;; hope you enjoy this one tho!

"There, that should do it." Hank commented and set the blanket and a couple pillows down on the grass in the backyard. Connor showed an interest in stargazing as a cute couple thing Hank and he could do together, so Hank thought why not do something nice for his partner? Hank got comfortable first as he laid on the blanket and stretched himself out on it.

"C’mere Con" he said with a chuckle as the android joined him, nuzzled against the older man's side as Hank wrapped an arm around him. It was pretty early in the night with the sun setting just a couple minutes ago, so the stars barely came out which gave the two some time to get comfortable and cuddle just a bit before the night got more colder.

Connor hummed happily as he enjoyed the warmth Hank gave off and did his best to get as close as he could to him, not that Hank objected to it, he enjoyed this softer side of Connor, it was pretty cute. The two finally settled and gazed up and the beautiful night sky, the stars shined bright and seemingly twinkled at them. Connor being Connor went ahead and started naming a bunch of constellations to Hank, his hand waved to each and outlined them as he described the shape. Hank just chuckled and smiled along as Connor seemed to be enjoying himself, at one point he even leaned over and placed a kiss on Connor’s temple, he couldn't help it, the nerd was just too adorable. Connor's LED spun red for a second as he stopped mid-sentence, the kiss caught him off guard and he looked over at Hank with his cheeks flushed blue.

"Let's just enjoy the beautiful sight hm?" Hank told Connor with a smile and Connor nodded, his head leaned back down and rested on Hank's shoulder.

"Nothing could be as beautiful as you though." Connor mumbled out and Hank tensed up slightly just barely picking up what Connor said. Its Connor's turn to smile and laugh at Hank's reaction, the older man rolled his eyes and pulled the android in for a kiss. Its soft and gentle at first, the two smiling into it, but after they pulled away for a second to give Hank a chance to breath, Connor went back in but with a bit more of something added in.

Hank melted into it and at some point in between kissing Connor shuffled and now laid on top of Hank, body pressed against him as the kiss got hot and heavy, an occasional slip of the tongue or lip biting from one of them earned a moan from the other. Connor positioned himself right in between Hank's legs, spread them open as he suddenly started grinding against Hank and made them break the kiss as a Hank threw his head back to groan.

"Fuck.. Connor..." Hank muttered out breathlessly as Connor continued moving against him, and Connor saw his chance to lay himself again on the older man and slide up to kiss and nip at his exposed neck. Hank shuddered and bit his lip to hold back a deep moan and tilted his head to the side to give Connor better access.

"Good boy." Connor mumbled against Hank's neck and laid more kisses against it, Hank shivered at both the praise and sensation.

"Mmm, it’s getting a bit- ohh.. cold out here to do this, no?" Hank said as Connor trailed down to his collarbone.

"There is a way to keep our bodies warm." Connor informed, but before Hank could question him, Connor's already stripped off his pants and underwear. Hank can't help but follow along, getting rid of his own clothes and let his dick spring out already eager to have some fun. "Allow me, pretty boy." Connor cooed and grabbed a hold of Hank's cock and stroked it slowly and felt it throb in his hand. Hank let out a shaky breath and let Connor do as he wished, enjoying the extra attention the android gave him.

"Haa.. should I help prepare you?" Hank asked and Connor shook his head with a low chuckle.

"No need, got a new upgrade installed." Connor told him and moved up again to now straddle Hank. Hank's curious as to what Connor meant, but he doesn't have to wait long as he found out soon enough. Connor grabbed a hold of Hank's cock and lined himself up, and with ease lowered himself and took all Hank in smoothly, his hole already slicked up and ready.

"Oh, fuck!" Hank groaned as he realized what upgrade Connor alluded to earlier.

"Mm, what a lovely reaction." Connor sighed out and started moving, his hips moved up and down as he rode Hank effortlessly, the older man became a groaning mess underneath the android. Connor picked up the pace but slowed down not long after, enjoying the way Hank squirmed because of his teases. Hank fully submitted to Connor, a moan escaped his lips as he knew Connor loved to hear just how he affected him. He felt the familiar feeling built up in his belly as Connor once again sped up and slowed down, his breath hitched as he's so close to his release.

"Baby, please.." he said, or more so begged.

"You wanna cum?" Connor asked and almost halted his movements all together in an effort to tease him further. Hank let out a low growl of frustration but knew Connor was in control.

"Fuck, let me cum, please." Hank borderline yelled out, begging is all he can do at this point and saw how much Connor loved it when a smirk spread across his face. Without another word, Connor moved, no mercy this time as he practically slammed himself down on Hank's cock, both now moaned loudly with no shame as their climaxes quickly built up once again. Hank is the first to cum, the blanket underneath them gripped roughly as he bucked his hips up and filled Connor with hot thick ropes. Connor cummed not long after, the feeling of Hank finishing inside him pushed him over the edge as he shot out his artificial seed all over Hank's belly and chest. Connor collapsed on top of Hank after and the two panted heavily and took the time to catch their breaths.

"So, pretty warm now hm?" Connor said in between breaths.

"Heh, very." Hank replied with a smile and draped the extra blanket over them as they snuggled just a little longer, comfy under the beautiful starry night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! <3


End file.
